Wrong Number
by xox dolly xox
Summary: Huh. I'm not this Sora person, but I hope they made it home alright. I guess I could get them. It could be my good deed for the year. Akuroku.


**Hey there. It's Dolly. This is my first Kingdom Hearts story, but trust me. By the amount of other stories I have read, that won't matter. I don't feel like doing a Disclaimer, but I think it's pretty damn obvious that I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything else that may be mentioned in this or any of my other stories. **

**I appreciate the chat. **

**Oh. And the first chapter is in Axel's point of view.**

-:- -:- -:- -:-

My head hurt more than normal today. Not to say that my head hurt every day. At least, not until my noisy room mate woke up. He tended to be too loud in the morning and didn't know the meaning of "personal space", but I digress. My head hurt like hell and that was that.

I lifted my head off the pillow too quickly and the room began to spin. "Fuck," I groaned inaudibly. Either Demyx smacked me in the face with a frying pan again or I had gotten hammered last night.

Somehow, I had the feeling it was the latter. Just call it "Gay's Intuition."

The walls finally returned to where they were supposed to be. I got up once again, a tad slower this time, and staggered over to the bathroom. The first thing I noticed was that my hair was braided in various places. The hair that was untouched looked... Well, touched. It was scraggly and so matted that I couldn't run my fingers through it.

What kind of party did I go to? Damn.

My green eyes were bloodshot. I reeked of cigarettes and alcohol, though that was to be expected. I yawned and winced as a sharp pain ran through my mouth. I opened it, a confused expression written clearly on my face in the reflection.

Holy shit! I have a tongue ring! When the hell did that happen?!

After a few more minutes of staring, I pulled the muscle back into my mouth and shrugged. I had always wanted one anyways.

I pulled of my clothes that were dirty from being warn the night before and slightly damp due to some unknown substance that had been poured on them. I chucked them into the hamper and moved into the shower. Turning it to a slightly cool temperature, I could feel all the slime and germs from the party wash off and circle the drain.

I poured a small amount of my room mates cherry scented shampoo into the palm of my hands, rubbed them together, and then scrubbed my hair. Mmm. Fruity. Just the way I like it. I rinsed my head before grabbing the matching conditioner and put a much, _much_ larger amount on the top of my scalp. With tangles like these, I'm going to need all the help I can get.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

I collapsed onto my bed, feeling loads better after my shower. My hair was still damp, a towel sitting on top of it messily. Scratching my face lightly, being careful not to bump my cheek, I picked up my cell phone. It was 2am (Wow. I had slept through an entire night) and I had two missed calls and three text messages. Great.

The first text message was from a number not in my contacts. My brows furrowed slightly, wondering who had my number.

_Hey sweet ass. I had so much fun last night. We should hang out again sometime. Although this time, make sure to be sober. I don't want you to be unconscious halfway through again._

What the hell? Who the fuck was this? Some vague flashbacks appeared in my head. Blonde hair, blue eyes, slicked back hair. I remembered various liquors being shoved in my face and dancing on top of tables. Everything was jumbled and I couldn't make anything out of it.

I deleted the message and moved on to the next one. This time it was from Demyx.

_Hey. I locked myself out of the apartment again. In the slight chance that you might be awake, could you let me in? If you aren't, I'll just be over at Zexion's. Oh! If you buy another key for me, I'll love you forever!_

I laughed. That was the fifth time that month he had lost that damned key, and every time Demyx sent me the same text message. I saved that one, which piled onto the bottom of my inbox with a few forwards and the other messages from Demyx, and scrolled to the next.

_Hey Sora? It's Roxas. I was wondering if you could pick me up from the club down on Twilight and Dense. Riku got drunk off his ass again and I can't drive a manual car. Help?_

Huh. I'm certainly not this Sora person, but was hoping they made it home alright. I checked the time it was sent. 1:47 am. Eh. I guess this could be my good deed for the year. I pushed myself off the bed and pulled a jacket on. Grabbing my key, which was right next to Demyx's abandoned one, I walked out the door.

I climbed down the stairs, only tripping once, and shuffled over to my car, Katiya. Her old, scratched gray paint was beginning to peel off in the back and the head lights didn't turn off, but I loved her. Besides, she stands out in a parking lot and that's always a plus.

She was probably the only other "her" I loved other than my mum.

The door gave a rusty creak before opening fully and allowing my self to enter. The soft, warn in leather connected with my back and I let out a sigh of contentment. God, I love this car.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

I pulled up along the curb in front of a club called Manhole. The sign was neon red, blinking yellow every few seconds. I raised a brow at the name and wondered if it was a gay club. I shrugged the idea away. If it was, the name was ingenious.

I got out of my car and began trudging along the perimeter. It wasn't hard to find Roxas and Riku. There were only five people outside, three standing near each other and laughing about nothing and two others. He walked over to a short blonde struggling to hold up a much taller silver headed man that drunkenly swayed while singing Under the Sea.

"Roxas?" I called out. The blonde looked up to show blue eyes, though it was hard to see in the dim light.

He gave a weary look before replying. "Yes…? Who are you?"

"Axel," I replied easily. "You texted me earlier looking for a Sora fellow. I think you got the wrong number."

Roxas glared, his knees buckling slightly from Riku's constant flailing. "Is that the only reason you came here? To tell me I had the wrong number?"

"UNDER THE SEA!" he hiccupped. "UNDER THE SEA! DARLING IT'S BETTER DOWN WHERE IT'S WETTER. TAKE IT FROM ME!" Riku snickered, his face covered in a drunken flush.

I laughed. "Well, I was, but then I thought, 'hey, I'm not a prick' so I decided to take you home. That is, if you need a ride." He opened his mouth, looking to retort, but the words died in his mouth as Riku passed out onto the concrete next to him.

"Er…" Roxas looked at his crumpled friend. He tilted his head up and gave a forced smile. "We would love a ride."

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Jeez, Riku is freaking heavy. Being courteous, I offered to carry Roxas's friend, but now all I want to do is throw him in one of the various dumpsters lined up against the Manhole.

Roxas simply followed me as I led him over towards my car in the parking lot, him twiddling his thumbs. It was very quiet between us; the only sounds were our footsteps and the muffled rave music coming from inside the club.

Reaching my car, I set down fat ass (Riku) and got my key out from my pocket. Seeing my car, Roxas now became alert, staring incredulously at her. I chuckled inwardly. Everyone gets that look when they first ride in Katiya.

I opened up the back seat door and tossed Riku in. He hit his head on the window on the other side. Oh, that had to hurt, but that wasn't my problem. It was his fault he got piss drunk.

Roxas struggled to get the passenger's door open. I walked over to help. "Here. You have to do it like this." I kicked the door near the hinges then pulled. It swung open with a screech.

"Uh…" Roxas started. "Are you sure this car is safe?"

I twirled my keys around my finger. "Of course it is." He reluctantly climbed in the car, pulling the seat belt across his chest like it was a life line. I gave a chuckle. "Relax. She's been running fine for three years."

"She?"

I blinked. "Yeah." He just shrugged. I pushed the key into the ignition and Katiya roared to life. I turned up the radio, flipping to a station that wasn't full of static.

_Pretty girl is offering while he confesses everything_

_Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about_

Roxas started singing along with the words. "I love this song," he said in between lyrics.

"So, where do you live?" He stopped singing and turned down the volume a little.

"It's a little further. When you get to the stop light, take a left," he answered curtly. I nodded and tapped my fingers on the steering wheel along to the beat.

_It's the way that he makes you feel_

_It's the way that he kisses you_

_It's the way that he makes you fall in love_

Riku tossed and turned a little in the seat, grunting occasionally. "What on earth did he have?" I asked.

"About seven shots. Two were flaming, but I stopped that before he caught someone on fire."

"Well, damn." The stop light was red, which annoyed me slightly. There were no other cars! It was still 2:30 freaking am! CHANGE DAMMIT!

"Hey," Roxas began. He shifted a little in his seat. "Thanks for this. I mean, if it were me, I probably wouldn't have gotten us. I really appreciate you going through the trouble."

The light turned green and I turned left.

"Not a problem. You're not the only one that has been in this situation and let me tell you, if you think taxis are bad during the day, you should see them at night. Some of the drivers are crazy fuckers."

Roxas laughed. "And you aren't?"

I gave a ridiculous gasp. "Wow! I didn't know my car had a passenger's side douche bag! I mean, **that's** quality right there." He snickered.

"You know what?" he said, still laughing. "You're pretty funny. I'm going to a party this weekend and though I was going to take Sir Drinks-a-lot," he pointed towards Riku, "I think I would much rather have you as company. Interested?"

I thought for a minute. Last time I was drunk… Well, you know. I grinned. "Eh, what the hell. Sure. Just make sure I don't get any piercings like last time." He gave a questioning look and I stuck out my tongue. He gave a quiet "Oh".

"Stop here." I slammed on the breaks. Roxas flung forward a little before being held back by the seat belt, while Riku flew towards the front, hitting the backs of our seats. He fell down in a heap of drunken limbs. Roxas rubbed his head. "That was fast," he mumbled, getting out of the car.

"Do you need any help with tall, white and unconscious back there?" He bit his lip and nodded hesitantly. I got out and walked over to him. "There is a trick to opening this one, too." I jiggled the handle and smacked the window. Pulling the door open, I grabbed Riku and hauled him up onto my shoulder. Roxas ran up ahead of me onto the patio of the house. It was a good sized A-frame house. The Outside was painted navy blue with black shingles. There were two window framed with cream coloured curtains. The deck was pure white, a single chair sitting on it.

"Nice place you got here." Roxas gave thanks, continuing to fiddle with his keys. He found the right one and forced it into the lock. I hulled Riku up onto the porch and walked into the house. I threw him onto the couch with a 'plop' and walked over to Roxas.

"So," I began, "Do you live here by yourself, or…?"

Roxas shook his head. "I live with Sora, but he is almost never here. He's usually over at his house." He made a gesture over towards Riku. I opened my mouth, but he cut me off. "Yeah, they're dating. They used to be best friends, but then… something happened. I can't quite remember. You can ask Sora if you meet him."

"When I meet him," I grinned. I had expected him to give back a sarcastic remark, or at least a scowl, but none of that happened.

Roxas just smiled.

"Yeah, that." He leaned over to turn on a lamp. The whole room lit up, making it much easier to maneuver around. "Want something to drink?" Roxas turned towards me.

Wow. That's all I could think. He was gorgeous. I could finally see his face clearly. Big, round, blue eyes stared back. Everything about him screamed 'innocent'. His perfectly blonde hair that was probably had never seen a comb, a small, permanent blush on his cheeks. His lips were small, but plump and welcoming. I wonder how-

"Want something to drink?" Roxas repeated, louder this time.

I straightened my back, startled. "O-oh. Yeah. Water please." He turned to the kitchen. I could hear glasses clanking and the fridge being opened and closed.

He came back, holding two clear glasses in his hands. I said 'thanks' and took a gulp. I was happy that he actually was serious about us being friends (not that he had actually had said that, but I could tell it was implied in asking me to go to the party with him.), not that I'd let it show. At least not completely. I prefer to allow my crazy to come out in small doses.

Speaking of which.

"When is that party?" I changed the subject.

"Saturday night. It starts at nine-ish." Roxas rolled Riku off the couch and took a seat (I did **not **envy the massive head he will have tomorrow morning).

I sat next to him, resting my feet on Riku's form. It'd be rude to put my dirty shoes on the coffee table.

Now, I know that sounds a little mean, but hey. I'm sure if he was concious, I'd love the guy. Alas, he is not. Besides, he left poor little Roxy all by himself. Admit it. He deserves it.

Roxas kicked my legs. "Get off of him. He's wearing my shirt and I want it back clean."

"As you wish, m'lady." Roxas scowled and I removed me feet, instead crossing them pretzel-style on the black couch.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

**Somehow, in Microsoft word, this looks so much longer. Anyways, review, favorite, alert, and all that jazz. No flames. No problem.**

**Oh. And I have nothing against Riku. He's just always so freaking stoic and untouchable in the game, that I always wondered what it would be like if he were drunk.**


End file.
